danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooagain/Kingdom Succession SCP
I wanted to make an SCP game, but I'm not creative enough to make an original game, maybe I'll do that later. Anyways... Welcome to site 42. A small site that doesn't usually see much action. Until now. Due to interference by SCP-732, multiple SCP's have mistakenly been sent to site 42. And now one of them has taken control of the site. SCP-079 has breached containment and taken control of the site, and just before security stopped it from escaping onto the internet, it was able to find what looks like a fun game. It has decided to force this game upon site 42, and hopes you all will play. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. Whoever wins gets to be the new director of site 42... at least until foundation reinforcements arrive. Special rules: First thing, there are different teams. Most SCP's win alone, but any foundation staff can win together once all the SCP's are neutralized of contained. (Some SCP's win together, such as 049 and 035) (Teams will only have up to three members that are actual players) Also, there are two ways to be out of the game. Since the SCP foundation doesn't want to kill the SCP's if they don't have to, anyone successfully contained is essentially dead, except they can come back if someone else releases them. Different roles will have different max health and damage values. Some rooms require certain security levels to access. Clearance levels are from items, which can be taken from players if not guarded. Clearance levels go from 0-4. Who goes to which room will be done on your threads, and you will only see which players made the same choice as you. In the morning phase, there will be n/3 (rounded up, n is the amount of players) normal rooms, as well as one containment room and the control room. If we don't get a ton of players, there will be some NPC's behaving like players to help the people that win with teams. Roles: 'SCP-049' Win conditions: Win alone, or with SCP-035 Health: 15 Damage: 2 Lethal touch: Anyone you attack will die, unless they are specifically immune. Resurrection: When a player or NPC dies, unless otherwise stated, you may create SCP-049-2, which can be use once for each instance, to allow one player to win all their duels for one phase. Help a friend: You may give SCP-035 control over one SCP-049-2, which will become their host with the stats of who the SCP-049-2 was made with, but with 1 max health. 'SCP-035' Win conditions: Win alone, or with SCP-049 Just a Mask: You can't die, but you can be incapacitated if your host dies.Even if you are "dead" you can come back, if you can convince someone to put on the mask. If you can convince another player that you are their ally and they agree to a formal alliance, they will die and become your new host. (Unless they are SCP-049, or they have SCP-500) You will gain all abilities and stats of that person, with the addition of your abilities. (You start as a random D-class) Rapid decay: Your host body will lose 5 health per day, and can't regain health from any source other than SCP-500 'SCP-073' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Damage: 5 Immortal curse: You may not be killed by any means. If any player attempts to harm you, all effects that would harm you are applied to whoever caused them. You can be out of the game if someone contains you in euclid containment. 'Site Director' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Health: 15 Damage 4 In charge: Start with level 4 clearance. 'Undercover CI Agent' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining Chaos Insurgency personnel. Level 1 clearance Health: 20 Damage: 10 'MTF Agent' Win conditions: Win alone or with all remaining foundation personnel. Level 1 clearance Health: 20 Damage: 10 'SCP-2521' Win condi Items: Radio: (Available from comms room) Allows access to the radio chat, which can be used by anyone that has a radio. Security key card: (Level 1 card available from prizes) Allows access to certain rooms. Lottery ticket: (Available from prizes) At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random lottery ticket held by an alive player will be chosen as the winning ticket. The owner of that ticket will gain two prizes and their ticket will be removed. Everybody will know how many Lottery Tickets each other have at the beginning of each Morning Phase. SCP-3108 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Nerf something. One use. Results may vary. Some restrictions may apply. Call now and recievedoubleyour... SCP-978 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Find the role of any player in the same room as you. One use. You may not guess their role for two days. SCP-500 (Available from lottery and Safe containment) Save you from death once. No restrictions. SCP-093 (Available from lottery, prizes, and Euclid containment) Travel to another dimension to be exempt from all challenges this day. SCP-662 (Available from Safe containment) Summon Mr Deeds. He will do whatever is in his power to follow your every command. SCP-582 (Available from Keter containment) Summon SCP-582. It will do whatever is in its power to follow your every command, and it has a hell of a lot more power. SCP-999 (Available from Safe containment) Players may not willingly harm you, and you may not willingly harm others (Includes voting and containing). NPC only roles D-class: 15 health, 3 damage. Can be remotely executed by anyone in the control room. There are 10 of these, and they may ally with anyone. Researcher: 15 health, 3 damage. Starts with level two card. There are 7 of these, and they may ally with anyone. Rooms Control room: (Level 4, always available) You're not actually in control here, but 79 is willing to give you some options. The players in this room may vote to execute one D-class (If the vote passes, all players vote next phase on which one dies), lock another room so nobody can get out this day, or promote one player to a higher security level. You will see where other players go during this phase. Archives: (Level 3) Every player can view the records on one other player or SCP, and see a few action it has performed and/or been used for the previous day. SCP-914: (Level 3) Every player may place their items in SCP-914 on any setting, and see what happens. Communication room: (Level 2) Every player in this room gains a radio. SCP-294: (Level 2) Every player may request one liquid from the following list: Poison, Medicine, Performance enhancers (+2 duel ranking), Armory: (Level 1) Every player may exchange their items for the following: (SCP items count as two points) 1 item for a gun, which will up your damage by 7. 2 items for MTF armor, which will up your health by 5. 3 items for a security clearance promotion. 4 items for an Orange Suit, which gives immortality and instant killing for 1 day. Break room: (Level 0) Every player in this room heals 2 health. Safe containment: All players will access the same random safe SCP containment room. If there is a sentient safe class in the room, anyone with level 3 clearance may contain it or uncontain it. Players may vote on who takes items if there is a limited amount. Euclid containment: All players will access the same random euclid SCP containment room. If there is a sentient euclid class in the room, anyone with level 3 clearance may contain it or uncontain it. Players may vote on who takes items if there is a limited amount. Keter containment: All players will access the same random keter SCP containment room. If there is a sentient keter class in the room, anyone with level 3 clearance may contain it or uncontain it. Players may vote on who takes items if there is a limited amount. Category:Blog posts